Eyes Wide Open
by kreache
Summary: Kurt has been attacked and is now mute. He transfers to Dalton where he meets Blaine. Can Blaine, Finn and the rest of the Warblers help heal Kurt? Will Kurt be able to come to terms with his attack? What does this mean for Kurt and Blaine? Mute!Kurt and TRIGGER WARNINGS inside.
1. Chapter 1-Waking Up- BPOV

**AN: Hello all. I am Amanda but you can call me Kreacher, and this is my first fic. Hopefully one person enjoys it somewhat. Before you begin, please read the trigger warning. Please review if you want me to continue as I am unsure whether I should...**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Eating Disorders, Self Harm, Suicidal thoughts, Rape, Assault, Mute!Kurt.**

"And the Oscar goes to Blaine-"

RING RING RING

I suddenly woke from his dream to the sound of the telephone. Why was my dorm phone ringing at 9:40 am on a Saturday? I rolled out of bed to answer the call.

"Blaine Anderson speaking."

"Ah, yes. Good morning Mr. Anderson. I am sorry about the early morning call." Oh, shit. It was Dean Richards. Well, this must be good.

"No problem, Mrs. Richards. How can I help on this fine day?" I replied, smoothly slipping into my dapper mode.

"Well, Dalton today is receiving a new student today. Mr. Hummel and his parents will be here at 11:00 to do a tour and get him settled. I was wondering whether I could count on you, Mr. Anderson, to help me welcome the young man?"

Being a transfer student myself and head prefect of the school, I was sometimes called upon to help settle new students. "Of course, Mrs. Richards. I shall be there by 11:00 then?"

"If possible Mr. Anderson, I was wondering if 10:30 would be alright? I need to brief you on this student."

Brief? I had never had to be briefed on a student before... Some new students arrived more nervous than others, but what called for a briefing for the young Mr. Hummel? "That would be fine, Dean Richards. I shall see you then."  
I hung up the phone and hopped out of bed, almost tripping on my sheets.

I stumbled to the washroom, taking a quick shower. After I brushed my teeth, shaved and gelled my hair, I left the bathroom to go put on his uniform. Once I made sure that my tie was straight and lapels were smooth, I went on my way to find breakfast.

I was surprised to see that I was not the only person up at 10:15 am on a Saturday, or at least the only one of my friends. I went to the breakfast bar, grabbing my usual Saturday french toast with eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee, and then joined Nick at the Warblers' table.

"Morning, Nick. What are you doing up?" Nick snapped his head up, also surprised to see someone up.

"Oh, hey B. I couldn't sleep again so I went for a run."

I paused my fork an inch from my mouth. "Nick-"

"Blaine, don't worry. I promise you that I will eat bacon and toast. And then I will not purge. Ok? Just because Je-someone doesn't care doesn't mean you need to be twice as worried now." Nick took a bite of his bacon in front of me to help his point.

"Nick, Jeff-fine, glare at me-SOMEONE still cares about you. He is just... having an identity crisis."

"Really now? Since when does that mean that you can just stop talking to your best friend for the past 7 years? We haven't spoken at all in two weeks. So sorry, but I have to get rid of the stress somehow." Nick sighed. I knew Nick was just stressed out. Nick just needs someone to rant to. And right now, I am determined to be that someone that will help get him out of this mood and state. "Anyways, change of topics. Why are you awake this early on a Saturday?" Nick questioned.

"Oh, new student today. Speaking of which, I best be going." I had finished all of my food, wiping my mouth clear with a napkin. "I want to have a sleepover tonight with you tonight, please? We can gossip, cry, watch sad romance movies and be so stereotypically gay that we don't even recognize ourselves. Please? I want to help, even if it is just helping you forget for a bit. You can rant about bad drivers or people who hate homosexuals or JK Rowling not making another Harry Potter book. Just please let me help."

"Fine. I'll text you later. Have fun breaking in the newbie. Bye, B."

I got up from the table, and after putting my dishes in the dishes cart, I strolled out of the cafeteria and to the Dean's office.

"Morning, Laura," I smiled charmingly at the secretary. "I have an appointment with the dean?"

"Ah, yes Mr. Anderson. Go right on in." I gave Laura another smile and entered the Dean's door after knocking and getting an "enter."

"Good Morning Dean Richards."

"Thank you for coming Mr. Anderson. Please sit, we have much to discuss." After I took a seat in the couch across from the arm chair Mrs. Richards was perched in, she poured me a cup of coffee and began to speak. "As I have already told you, we have a transfer student coming in today. Now, I realize that while this alone is not something different, I find myself in a difficult situation. After much insistence, I was able to get Mr. Hummel, the father of the new student, to agree to have me tell one student the absolute basics of Kurt Hummel's situation. Before I tell you this, I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone. If Kurt chooses to tell people, that is his choice. But, this is not your story to tell. Therefore, I trust I can count on you to help him using the information I am about to share?" After I agreed to keep this confidential, she continued.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel was recently assaulted. All I can tell you is that in this assault, he received injuries to both legs, his head, left arm, and vocal chords. Mr. Hummel is at the moment wheel chair bound, and permanently mute."

**So, that was a really short preview of what is to come. Review if you want me to continue, please! I am still unsure of the story... Until next time? -Kreacher**


	2. Chapter 2-Waking Up- KPOV

**AN:Thank you to everyone who favorited/ followed/ reviewed. The POV mistake in the first chapter has been fixed. Hope you enjoy! -Kreacher**

"Homo. You like that, don't you fag? You like my cock in-"

"Kurt! Wake up!" Someone was shaking me. I automatically flinched away. When I opened my teary eyes, I looked straight into the face of my father. He looked so worried. I then opened my mouth to speak, tried to make a sound.

Nothing came out.

My father saw the sadness overwhelm my face as I remembered the days and weeks previous. Right. I could no longer speak. And it was all my fault if I wasn't such a fag then-

"Oh, Kurt," my dad interrupted me. " You were thrashing in your sleep. You were having nightmare. I knew I shouldn't have let you stop taking the sleeping pills... I had to wake you up, bud. I know you don't like taking the pills, but could you please take them? For my peace of mind?"

I hated taking the pills. Something about not being able to control when I fell asleep and woke up freaked me out. What if one day I never woke up? That would kill my father. I have to stay alve for his sake. He and Carol and Finn were the only reason I hadn't killed myself in the first place. But If my father really wanted me to take them again, I guess I have to, just to help him. So I nodded, promising to be led into that false sense of security that the pills provided.

"Thank you, Kurt. I know you hate them and I wish you didn't have to, but otherwise you will never get a good nights sleep. And you need sleep to recover. Carol is making some breakfast so once we get you dressed, she'll bring the food over, okay?" Once I nodded, my father continued. " We are going to have to leave in about a half an hour. We have that meeting and tour with the dean of your new school at eleven and it takes almost two hours to get there. Finn is going to be coming so you have someone to talk...er, converse with on the ride to and from. That okay, Bud?" Again, I nodded.

My life had done a 180 degree turn. I could no longer do anything by myself. I wasn't supposed to be alone. Someone had to administer my pills each and every day. And there were so many pills. Pain pills, anti-inflammatories, and so many antibiotics. I also had pills to stop STD's, as Karofsky's blood , urine, and semen tests had yet to come back as negative for disease. I couldn't walk anywhere as both my legs were in casts. I also had a stab wound from Karofsky. I don't remember how that was inflicted, as I had already passed out during the attack. I couldn't make it up the stairs in my wheelchair so my father had decided to take my bed and move it into the living room downstairs. My dad or Carole would help me dress. Help me shower. Make all of my meals.

Fortunately I had broken my left arm, and not my right so I could still write out my thoughts. The minute I fell asleep after waking up for the first time and finding out I was mute, my dad had gone to the store and bought me different sized notebooks and a few whiteboards and dry erase markers. He knew I would need to have some way of communicating or I would drown in my own thoughts.

Half an hour later, I had been dressed and ate a slice of toast and a grapefruit half. We were on our way to Dalton Academy. Finn and I were sitting in the back of Carols Honda Civic. Finn was telling me about all of the relationship drama at McKinley;

"-and Rachel doesn't believe me at all when I tell I didn't sleep with Quinn. So now I don't know what to do..."

I write out a response and show it to him. " Maybe you should be single for a little while. Find a girl who likes you for you and not the drama or the image."

"Maybe you're right dude. I mean... uh... Kurt," he corrected once he saw my glare directed at him. "I am so tired of Quinn wanting me for status and Rachel wanting me for the drama of it all. Man, I bet liking dudes is so much easier, right?" I couldn't not smile at that. The distances that Finn's and my relationship had come. I honestly saw him as a brother now. To think, this was the same boy who helped bully me. It is astounding how close we are now. Ever since the attack, Finn would bring me warm milk every night and talk about what had happened in Glee or Mr. Shue's spanish class. And I was so grateful.

"Hey, bud. We're here." I looked up at my dads words and saw tall gates, opening up to a gorgeous campus and a building that looked like a castle, surrounded by 3 other buildings. My future school. My future home. My supposed safe haven.


	3. Chapter 3- The tour

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. A lot was going on. And get this. I fell down some stairs on the eiffel tower and fractured my shoulder... So sorry about that. This is the last major introduction chapter. Chapters will now be getting longer and more interesting... Well I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has read this so far. Your support is greatly appreciated :) Thank you to all those who reviewed as well. Please continue to do so. Well, that is all for my talking. Onto the chapter!- Kreacher**

* * *

**BPOV**

Dean Richards. The Hummel's are here to see you?"

"Ah, yes. Please send them in." Dean Richards spoke into the intercom. So now I was going to meet the new kid, Kurt Hummel. Dean Richards had truly shocked me with the information about Kurt being attacked and now permanently mute. Immediately, I had asked for more details. Dean Richards replied with an extreme no. She reminded me that it was Kurt's story to tell. If Kurt wanted me to know, he would tell me. I had no right to ask for the information. Of course, as soon as she said this, I apologized, not knowing what had come over me. I could be a bit rash sometimes.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked in a bald man, with a woman (his wife?) on his arm. Next came in a tall boy my age with brown hair, rolling a wheelchair. As soon as I looked at the patron of the wheelchair, I was gone. Gorgeous. That is my best descriptor of him. He looked so mature but at the same time, he had this innocence about him. And then I realized he was completely pale and if the bags under his eyes were anything to go on, he had not gotten a good nights rest in a while. Both legs and his left arm were in casts. On his lap was a whiteboard, notebook, and pen.

"Good Morning Mr. Hummel, great to see you and your wife again. I trust the drive was no issue?" Dean Richards spoke to the bald man, smiling and shaking his hand. She then went on to shake Mrs. Hummel's hand.

"The drive was easier than I thought it would be. Luckily, we had my son Finn to keep up the commentary. Dean Richards, this is my other son, Finn Hudson, and wife, Carol. Guys, this is Dean Richards and..."

"Blaine Anderson, sir," I jumped up, holding out my hand to shake his.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel. I told you I would be having a student help Kurt around for the first little while? Fortunately, Blaine was up for the job. Mr. Anderson, here, was a transfer student himself, and is now head prefect, prefect of Robertson house, lead of the Warblers, our show choir, actively stars in community and school theater, and he is one of the top scorers on the soccer team. He is also one of the youth Councillors at the local LGBTQ branch." I looked at the dean curiously, wondering why she mentioned that last part. Everything else was typical when introducing a student to parents or guests. But why mention me being a homosexual to this man who looked like he is the definition of homophobic?

"You're gay, kid?" Mr. Hummel asked me. Once I nodded in confirmation, while squeezing my hands together in nervousness, he smiled. " Maybe that will make Kurt here more comfortable, having an ally and all that stuff. But, kid," Mr. Hummel looked straight into my eyes, his own narrowing. " You hurt my boy, take advantage, or treat him with even a smidgen of disrespect, and you will have me to answer to. Dean Richards, Just make sure this guy keeps a real close eye on my boy."

" Of course, Mr. Hummel. One other thing before I let you go. Dalton, as has been previously discussed, will be providing Kurt with a full scholarship due to the circumstances for the remainder of his education. However, I noticed you have another son as well who seems to be quite protective of Kurt." I glanced over at the two boys, and it was true. The able bodied one had a protective stance over his brother. Kurt gave a small smile up to Finn, and wrote -thank you- in cursive writing on his whiteboard. " So, I would like to offer Finn here a full scholarship as well so we do not have to split these two boys up. How does that sound?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hummel looked at one another with wide eyes. Then, they both looked at Finn. "What do you say Finn? Would you like to attend Dalton?"

Now Finn, he appeared to be downright shocked. "Me? A scholarship?" After a nod in confirmation from Dean Richards, Finn's face broke out into a grin. "What do you say, Kurt? Do you mind if I come and help you out here?" Kurt smiled, and nodded. He looked relieved that at least he would know someone.

"Okay, that's settled then. I will get your timetable and room worked out Mr. Hudson and your records from McKinley. You boys are both moving in tomorrow then, correct?" After a nod from Mrs. Hummel, Dean Richards continued." Mr. Hummel, you shall be starting on Tuesday, Blaine will be helping you Monday. Blaine is in every class except for one, in which Mr. Nick Duval, a good friend of Blaine's who also lives in Robertson. Mr. Hudson, you will most likely start on Wednesday, as this is all very last minute. Shall Blaine take you on the tour to the dorms now? The rest of the tour can wait until tomorrow and Monday."

"Sure, that sounds like a fantastic idea, doesn't it buddy?" Burt looked expectantly at Kurt, who nodded. " Well then, it's settled then. Finn, as I was unsure about you accepting the offer, you do not have a room yet. But, rest assured, as soon as I get back from my meeting, I will find you a roommate. Mr. Anderson, what do you think about Mr. Peterson? I heard he was feeling kind of lonely now that Joval moved back to Spain."

"Well, I think he would love to have a new roommate. It is only the beginning of October so it wouldn't be too much of a change. I'll ask him while we are at the dorms and then come back with his response, Mrs."

"Thank you, Blaine. Now, I would hate to be rude, but I do have a board meeting that unfortunately I must attend. Mr. Hummel, I shall see you and your father tomorrow. Same to you Mr. Hudson, Mrs. Hummel." After shaking Carol's, Dad's, and Finn's hands and giving Kurt a polite head nod, she politely excused herself from the room.

*****KPOV******

"So, shall we begin?" Blaine asked my father. At his nod, Blaine made his way towards the door. " Okay, so Dean Richards was able to get you, Kurt, a single room right across the hall from my and my best friends, David and Wes', room. They are both really nice, as are the vast majority of the students." We then exited the building, and Finn steered me down the wheelchair ramp of the administrative building.

"So, here is the main courtyard. A fare few students spend their free periods out here. Across from us is the Sciences and Mathematics building. In there, Chemistry, Physics, Geology, Biology, Calculus, and basic mathematics are offered. Chemistry is the bottom floor, then Math. Next is biology, and physics and geology share the top floor."

Blaine continued to point out different buildings and statues in passing for the remainder of the 5 minute walk to the dorm room. Finally, we arrived at a beautiful old stone four story mansion, with a parking lot to the side of it and a small courtyard on the other side.

"So, this is Robertson house. As the dean said, I am the prefect of this house. Our faculty supervisor is Mr. Laurant, who teaches literature." We walked through the door, and immediately I gasped. " This is the first floor. This is the communal floor, where everyone from any house is welcome, or if any significant others come to visit on the weekends, they are limited to this floor unless there is permission granted as a reward to the upper floors." I was a bit surprised at that. They let these boys have their girlfriends stay the night?

"Isn't that a bit unorthodox?" my dad asked Blaine.

" Yes, but here at Dalton, we believe that if the student has deserved it, they have the right to make their own responsible choices. It would be unfair to allow someones boyfriend to sleep in their room, just because he attends the school, but not allow a different boys' girlfriend. The prefects and the heads of houses are the only ones who can approve the special privileges. And it is not always to do with significant others. Sometimes, it may be extended curfew because of an A on a midterm, or because someone did a good deed they get to have a all night movie marathon in the courtyard. " Once my dad nods in understanding, Blaine moves to the next room.

" This is the media room. Over in the corner, there are three rooms with computers, printers, and copy machines in each. If you do not have a laptop in your room, those are completely for your use. We also have a media center, including a large flatscreen, PS3, XBOX 360 and other gaming consoles with numerous games for each. Again, feel free to use that. I won't show you it today, but we have a similar but larger room in the basement meant for movie and such. Let's carry on to the kitchen.

"When you board here, food is part of the coverage, so you are welcome to the cafeteria food and as much as you would like all day. You will be getting a food card for that. However, if you would prefer to make yourself a snack here, or bake something, or it is too late and the cafeteria is not open, feel free to use the kitchen. We do ask though that you clean up any mess you make. If you would like to have something stocked in the pantry or fridge the next day, there is a list right," Blaine gestured to the counter. "Here. That is pretty much it for this room.

" Through that door is the dining room and over their there is another media room. That is pretty much it for the first floor. Now, here," Blaine made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Is the elevator. You, Kurt are on the second floor. Room 214. I am 213 so any questions, and don't be afraid to coming knocking on my door. Finn, you will most likely be on the third floor." We all made our way into the elevator to go up the floor to my room. " Here we are," Blaine commented once the elevator dinged. " And... Here is your room. " Blaine put his key card into the door, entered a code, and then opened the door, gesturing for us to follow. " Here is your room, Kurt. " It was perfect. Grey walls with blue and green highlights. A queen size mattress with a matching dark stained wood dresser, wardrobe, desk, and bedside tables. As well, there was a flat screen TV in front of a couch, a loveseat, two armchairs that looked so comfy, and a coffee table. There was a door, leading to the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom, I was in heaven. It was obviously a wheelchair accessible bathroom with there being two sinks, one regular and one wheel chair height. There was a large bathtub fit for two people and a steam shower with a rain shower head. And, so I could have a shower by myself, there was a shower seat.

"Because you are still in a wheel chair, we are having minor changes still happening. So, just don't be surprised if it looks a tad different tomorrow."

"Well, I think this room is perfect for you, isn't it kiddo?" My dad looked at me, beaming and pleading with his eyes for me to like it. I nodded back with a smile.

"So, Mr. Hummel. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow. Have a fantastic rest of the day." We left the room and the dorm, and headed home to finish packing. In the first week after the attack, I couldn't understand how I could possibly get better. Now, here, I could I actually see myself graduate. I could see myself getting better, making friends, forgetting about why I came here in the first place. I could be me.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please do review, especially if you found any errors! I am actually in need of a beta if anyone is interested... Thanks again!-Kreacher :)


	4. Chapter 4-Worst days of his life

***Peeks out from behind hands* SO SORRY about the delay. But I'm back! A little background for this story. It goes up through Season One regularly, but Kurt never meets Blaine in season two. Karofsky does kiss him but in early September... Like the first week week of September. The assault happens the second week of school. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**BurtPOV**

_One phone call. That was all it took to shatter my world. It was the hospital. That was what showed on my caller ID at the shop. My heart at this point had stopped, but the phone continued to ring, echoing through my office. My shaking hand reached towards the telephone._

_"Hummel Tires and Lube. This is B-Burt speaking," I answered, voice quivering._

_"Hello Mr. Hummel. This is Nurse Rideaux, of Lima General Hospital? I am calling to inform you that your wife, Elizabeth Hummel, arrived in an ambulance fifteen minutes ago." The rest of what she said, I didn't listen to. My Liz. In the hospital. I dropped the phone onto the hook, grabbed my keys and ran out of the office. Yelling at Jimmy to close up the shop and that I'd call him later, I ran to my truck._

_Lizzie died that day. And with her died a bit of me. I saw bits and pieces of her through Kurt, especially through his looks. But never again would I hear my Lizzie say she loves me, or hear her laugh, or see her amazing eyes. Never again would I be with my Lizzie, my love. But I still had Kurt. I had to have Kurt. Keep him safe. He is the last link to my dear Lizzie.  
_

* * *

_Ever since that day, I was afraid of hospitals. Severely afraid of hospitals. Funny how things work out then, because somehow I ended up marrying a nurse, and landing myself in the hospital with my heart attack. However, none of that was as scary and life changing as when I got that one phone call. I thought that would be my scariest nightmare, for the rest of my life. Well, I now realize that I would have been lucky to have that as my scariest nightmare._

_All I can think of is " Not again. You already took my Lizzie, Kurt is my life. Kill me instead." How could the world be so cruel, that my son was attacked and landed in the hospital? Kurt has never done anything to deserve anything to deserve this._

_I've been sitting here for the last hour and a half with Finn in waiting room at Lima General Hospital. Kurt has been rushed into emergency surgery. That is all that I have been told. Carol called me as soon as she saw Kurt on the gurney. I still haven't seen him, and the only information the police that are waiting here with me have revealed was that Kurt was initially assaulted and then thrown down to the floor in the showers at McKinley. They refused to tell me anything else. As far as I could tell, they had nothing else._

_Suddenly, Finn grabs my shoulder to get my attention. "Burt, the doctor just called your name." My head snapped up and looked straight at the doctor who had just entered the room. I stand up and make my way over to her. "I'm Kurt's father," I tell him._

_"Very well. I am Doctor Florence, and I have been put in charge of Kurt's case. If you will please follow me. Officers, you as well." The doctor began to walk down the hallway past a couple examination rooms before arriving at a private room, with a closed door. " This is the ICU at this hospital. Kurt survived surgery, but now his is in danger of succoming to his injuries or infection. He will need to stay here for a while. If you will please follow me to my office, I have a few things to speak to you about, Mr. Hummel. However, your other son, I am assuming? Yes, he should stay here on these chairs outside his brothers room. I believe that is best. Will your wife be along?"_

_"Finn, stay here." Doctor Florence and I continued to go down the hall, with one officer joining us and one staying at Kurt's door. My wife is Nurse Hudson, Doctor. I believe she is about to be relieved, and then will be joining us."_

_"Ahh, yes. Carole. She was helping with Kurt so she already knows the case specifics. If you will please enter and sit." She gestured to the now open door to her office. I quickly sat at the leather chair in front of the desk while she closed the door. "Now, I need to warn you Mr. Hummel. This is a very serious case. The officers here are required to find out the information in this case, hence why Officer Jacobs is outside with your other son, and Officer Mathewson is here with us. So, all I can tell you is what the medical ramifications of the attack are, not what specifically happened. Only Kurt and the attacker know that. Are you ready to hear this Mr. Hummel?"_

_"I'll never be ready, so just tell me now." I am now glad that I had not eaten lunch because I am sure that right now I would have thrown it up with nerves._

_"Okay. I am just going to give you a brief conclusion of his injuries. It would be too much to stomach otherwise. First, there were at least two attackers." Officer Mathewson started to scrawl on his notepad. " Two sizes of hands, and two different DNA's of skin under Kurt's nails. He was stabbed in his torso and in his right thigh. Fortunately, no organs were punctured. His right ankle is sprained, which should heal rather quickly. His left leg and arm, however, are both broken. In addition to this, your son was sexually assaulted-"_

_"THOSE BASTARDS! How could they- Kurt- My boy..." I then realized that the officer was trying to get me to sit back down. I hadn't even realized that I stood up._

_"Mr. Hummel, I realize how emotionally traumatic this can be for someone to hear, but I assure you we will try our hardest to get the men who did this to Kurt." I nodded through my tears._

_"Thank you, Officer. Can I go see my boy now?"_

_"Not quite yet Mr. Hummel. With the sexual assault, a rape kit has already been taken. Now, I hate to say fortunately, but it is both a good and bad thing. No condoms were used. We are already testing the semen for STDs and started Kurt on beginning antibiotics. The upside to this is that we can hopefully match the DNA found in semen to your sons attackers."_

_Good. Then those sons of bitches will be behind bars._

_"Mr. Hummel," Dr. Florence started again. "One more injury occurred. Your son has been given a concussion and a vocal cord injury. Now, we are unsure as to how much damage has been done as concussion can not be accurately measured. With his vocal chords, the larynx has been crushed by what looks like a foot. We will have to wait for him to wake up to see what the exact damage is, but he could lose his voice permanently. There are no current surgeries available, but I know that a Canadian University is right now trialing one. It could be available very soon, but will be quite expensive. That is all for now Mr. Hummel. We will be able to talk more about recovering time soon, but I think Kurt should be waking up soon, so we should go see him." _

* * *

**_Regular _****time**

**KPOV**

We arrived at 10:30 the next day, Sunday, to move in to the dorms. Blaine was waiting for us outside the the dorm, wearing what I presumed was his casual weekend wear. Oxfords, dark wash jeans, and a maroon collared sweater. Finn parked his truck, and got my wheel chair out of the back.

"Hey, Blaine. Sup with you today?" Finn called, while lifting me into the wheel chair.

"Oh, not much. I spoke to Greyson Peterson, and he said he would be happy to room with you. I hope you like video games because he is in love with COD." Finn grinned goofily, nodding in affirmation.

"Sweet."

Just then, my dad and Carole pulled into the space next to ours. My dad hopped out, did a quick once over of me, checking that I was fine, and then went over to Blaine. " Good to see you again, boy. You helping us with this load o' junk?"

Blaine shook Dad's hand strongly, agreeing. " Of course, sir. I also enslaved a couple of my mates to help out as well if that is alright with you, Mr. Hummel."

"Perfect. Let's get this show on the road. Blaine, sweetie, do you mind taking Kurt up to his room and getting him settled? You can keep him company while your friends and us shuttle up and down with the luggage,"Carole decided.

"Not at all, Ma'am." I replied, whistling to get my guys outside. David, Wes, Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick all agreed to help.

"Please Blaine, call me Carole." He smiled back charmingly, and then went behind my wheel chair to wheel me into the building.

"So, I have all of today and tomorrow to show you around. I will be wheeling you to and from any classes we have together starting Tuesday, and Nick Duval, a great friend of mine, has already agreed to take you to Advanced French, which you share with him." I wrote out "Perfect. Thank you for all of this. " And showed it to Blaine while we were in the elevator. " Don't mention it. It's just me helping out. Now, how about we get you settled into that dorm room of yours?"

**A. N. -If I get a couple of good reviews tonight, I will upload another chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it! Reviews = Kurt's amazing cookies!-Kreache**


End file.
